


Eid Mubarak

by mango22



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, yousef loves sana's name and smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: Yousef spots Sana outside the mosque after the Eid prayer and for a moment forgets how to breathe.





	Eid Mubarak

“Eid Mubarak! Eid Mubarak!”

All around him, Yousef heard the greeting as brothers hugged one another after the Eid prayer. Colors filled the prayer hall as they all stood there in their best sherwanis and kurtas, inviting one another to their homes and making promises to stop by later during the day. Surprisingly, his family had managed to catch the first round of Eid prayers for once (he was amazed at how quickly his mother and sister got ready this year) and the mosque was more crowded than usual. One little boy almost tripped as he ran past him and Yousef caught him just in time. He gave him a toothy smile and zoomed off again after a quick “Jazakallah!”

He decided to go find his friends outside while his father chatted with acquaintances. Yousef walked out into the cool fresh air and took a deep breath.  The sky was an azure blue with no sign of clouds and he hoped it stayed that way for the rest of the day.

He swiveled around to head to the parking lot and suddenly his breath hitched. Across the lot, at the side of the women’s entrance to the mosque, he caught sight of Sana. Leaning against the wall, laughing with a group of two other girls. 

She was wearing a deep maroon kaftan, with gold embroidery around the arms and circular patterns at the bottom. The golden hijab she paired it with shimmered in the sunlight as she turned her head and found him staring with a slightly open mouth. He quickly closed it and felt a blush creeping up his cheeks.

He kept his gaze directed at the ground for a few seconds, as his composure returned, before he looked back at her and waved. She waved back and he could see the dark brown henna that decorated her palm.

He started to make his across the lot to her and Sana waited a few moments before saying goodbye to her cousins and meeting him in the middle.

An ocean of faces surrounded him, many familiar and many unknown, but he had eyes only for her. Up close, she looked even more beautiful and he was having a hard time even forming simple words. So it was Sana who spoke first, simply uttering “Eid Mubarak Yousef.”

Then she broke into one of those big ‘Sana’ smiles he adored so much, because he got to see her dimples. Her parents were absolutely right to name her Sana, resplendent would be how he would describe her if only he were able to verbalize his thoughts.

But Yousef felt that she knew. She always did. This awkward dance between them had been going on for so long, that they didn’t need to use words. It was all in their eyes.

So as always, things remained unspoken between them. Yousef gave her an equally big smile in return as he said, a bit breathlessly, “Eid Mubarak Sana.”

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone has any other prompts, let me know! this couple owns my soul now <3


End file.
